rotarycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dew Point Aggregator
RotaryCraft Handbook Description "The dew point aggregator centrifuges water vapor out of the air, collecting it and if possible, sending it into nearby piping or liquid containers. This machine even works in the Nether, though it will be slowed." Power Specifications Usage To produce water, you must first cool the DPA using cooling fins (add powered fans directly facing the fins for extra cooling), ice or water blocks, or combinations of these as needed in order to cool the aggregator machine to below the ambient temperature of the biome that it is located in. Provide the required power at the minimum speed and this machine will produce water by cooling and condensing water molecules from the air. Production The amount of water produced per cycle is dependent upon two factors: The biome in which the machine is located, which governs the humidity or "wetness" of the air being processed (see the tables below), and the amount of torque provided to compress atmospheric gases, water in this case, into liquid form. The amount of water produced is determined by this formula: Produced = \lfloor\max{(2, (\tau^2*Modifier))}\rfloor Satisfying the DPA's power requirements with just 1Nm of Torque will cause it to produce a minimum of 2mb of water per cycle regardless of any biome penalties incurred for placing it in very dry environments. Increasing the Torque yields more water produced per cycle while increasing Rad/s increases the rate at which the machine completes cycles. The relationship between the volume of water produced is proportional to the Torque squared by the biome's humidity modifier (tabulated below). The following table applies to vanilla biomes: The following table applies to modded biomes matching these specific types: Duration of Operation Formula Time_{ticks} = \lfloor\max{(0, 80 - (5*\log_2({\omega+1-MinSpeed})))}\rfloor Supplying the DPA with the minimum speed will cause it to complete one cycle every eighty ticks or every four seconds. Note: The formula above rounds the results of any calculation down to the lowest whole integer and selects the larger of two values, either zero OR any resultant value that is greater than zero (ie: if the Time = max(0, 4) then 4 is selected as the resultant time; alternatively, if Time = max(0, -4) then 0 is selected as the resultant time). As the input speed is increased, the value obtained by the formula on the right hand side of the expression above grows smaller, eventually falling below zero (a negative integer). When this happens, increasing the input speed beyond this threshold will not further decrease the speed at which the DPA operates and wastes power, the lowest obtainable result being zero and only zero (effectively, a machine operating at a rate of 1 op/t, or once ever 0.05 seconds). Tips & Tricks * The two most efficient operating points of this machine based on the formulas (assuming speed is always a multiple of 2) are at 4096 rad/s and 8192 rad/s, up until the amount of torque causes the entire DPA tank to fill when the operation completes. Due to the biome multiplier, this occurs at varying amounts of power. Since operation at 4096 is 4x the amount of water at once compared to 8192, the easiest means to maximize water output without hitting the tank limit would be using 8192 rad/s.